Bottles containing liquid or semi-liquid ingredients such as salad dressing, syrup and ketchup bottles are oftentimes of an elongated shape with a fairly narrow neck. As a consequence, it is difficult to remove all of the ingredients from the bottle and in order to avoid waste, it has been a common practice to simply invert the almost finished bottle to an upside down position and carefully place it on the upstanding open neck end of a fresh bottle so that the remaining ingredients will drain by gravity into the fresh bottle or into another similar bottle, already containing the same ingredients. Problems with attempting to transfer the remaining ingredients from an almost empty bottle result largely from the difficulty in balancing the inverted bottle on top of the upright bottle with their necks in coaxial alignment in opposed relationship. More often than not, the upside down bottle will simply slip off from the right side up bottle and result in a mess.
The person or persons attempting the transfer can again try to balance one bottle on top of the other in its inverted position but in the case of ketchup bottles where the necks are of relatively small diameter, the process is at best clumsy and difficult and more often than not, a person loses patience and simply flings the almost empty bottle away.